


Promise me

by luna_dd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: No tags to add, Pre-Battle, Reunions, Talking, i'm honestly so happy that Adam is already a legitimate character to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_dd/pseuds/luna_dd
Summary: Galra fleet is about to attack Earth. Their main goal is Galaxy Garrison as a common place that all Paladins come from. Shiro's reunion with Adam doesn't go as one would think; Shiro's blinded by his feelings and Lance has to step up





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> This worked beautifully in my head

They were running out of time. Galra ships would be there any minute now and it seemed like so much still needed to be done. Shiro came down here to make sure that civilians are secured in deeper sections of the Garrison shelter and that soldiers and fighting class pilots take their positions close to the exits to join the battle on the surface as soon as the Lions destroy laser rifles on enemy ships. Only then will it be safe - or at least safer - for people to join them.

Pidge was already connected to the shelter seals and when the time comes she just needed to push one button on her screen to open the doors for exactly five minutes. She calculated that that should be enough time window for fighters to to leave and head to their position. After that doors were to seal again making sure that civilians - Garrison students and faculty, random passersby and visitors - don’t get mixed up into the battle.

Shiro did expect to see various faces and their reactions upon seeing him, he expected questions and cries but somehow he did not expect Adam.

It seemed stupid now, of course Adam would be somewhere here, he did work at the Garrison afterall. But after almost two years Shiro has spend in space, first as Galra prisoner and then as Voltron Paladin, he somehow stopped believing Adam is a real person; in his memories he got blurred to a silhouette that used to make him happy but with all the pain, suffering and galactic war happening around him there was no more space for happiness and Adam.

And yet here he was, Adam, his Adam, very real, in front of him, clutching a handgun and determined to join a war he didn’t even know took place until and hour ago.

“You can’t stop me, Takashi. I will not hide in shelter when everything's at risk.”

“You are not a soldier!”

“Neither are you!”

They stood looking at each other, neither of them willing to step back. Adam wanted to fight, Shiro wanted him to be safe. They quickly went through “i can’t believe it’s you’s”, “you are okay’s” and that first awkward hug you give your ex-fiance after not seeing them for two years but novelty of their reunion passed away in the face of upcoming battle and now they could only argue about each others safety.

“Shiro, we need you up there.” Two men were too preoccupied to notice Lance approaching them. By now the corridor was empty, everyone already behind the bunker doors that needed to be sealed as soon as possible. “Pidge says we have T-fifteen minutes before they get there. We have to get ready.”

“Just go,” hissed Adam.

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Please.”

“T-fourteen, we need to move.”

“Adam…” Shiro knew they had no time for this but now more than anything he just wanted to make sure that this man is safe. He screwed up once but if something happened to Adam there would be no chance to fix things between them. And maybe there was no longer anything to fix but still he wanted him to survive. “I don’t want you to die. I know i left you to die in the space but please don’t do the same to me.”

“You didn’t die and i won’t either,” stated Adam with a cold glare. He was visibly anxious about this situation and this conversation. He must have imagined their reunion differently too.

“I did though” answered Shiro with a sad smile.

“You what?”

“Yes, Shiro died but now he’s here, fine and dandy, while he should be up /there/ getting ready for the battle.” Lance was losing his patience. Screen on his left forearm was displaying every passing second they wasted here.

He knew about Adam, they all did. Shiro would tell them stories about his significant other when they first started they journey back to Earth to kill time. They all talked about the life that awaited for them home. That was before they hijacked Sendak’s line of communication and learned that he plans on attacking their home planet.

Lance could only imagine how hard this situation must be for Shiro, to watch his loved one about to willingly take part in a fight that he should have nothing in common with. But there was no time for that. He grabbed Shiro by the shoulder and pushed him against a wall, bringing their faces uncomfortably close. Maybe if he didn’t see Adam he will listen.

“Shiro, focus!’ Lance grinded his teeth. “We have ten minutes before Sendak and his army gets here. The only reason Pidge isn’t yelling at you through you comm right now is that these walls block our frequency. If we don’t move NOW,” he accented the last word with pushing Shiro even harder against the wall, “we are all dead. You won’t help Adam by arguing with him about not wanting him to fight. Do you know what will happen if you don’t get your quizznack together? We are all dead.” He let go of Shiro and glanced at Adam. Lance wanted to cry, he knew he demanded impossible from his friend but it needed to be done. They didn’t have a luxury of time for love.

“I’m sorry,” said Shiro with his head hanging low, he raised his prosthetic art to brush his fringe back. He turned to Adam for the last time, the last time before the fight, because they had to see each other again. “Please promise me, that you will be here for me when i come back.”

“I promise.”

Lance took of his plasma rifle that’s been hung over his shoulder and handed it to Adam. “Take this, gives you better chance in the battle than that small thing you got there. You flick it off here and shoot here. Aim for head or guts. They are aliens but they still bleed and die.” God, for Shiro’s sake he wanted that man to survive all of this. “And now get your ass behind these doors.”

Lance didn’t wait for Adam to react hoping he’s a smart guy, she grabbed Shiro and pulled him to the surface to embark their lions and prepare for battle. They had seven minutes.


End file.
